


Pacto entre caballeros

by Luandachan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Genderfluid, Happy Credence Barebone, M/M, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan
Summary: Credence está nervioso, Percival tiene planes y Theseus es el mal.





	Pacto entre caballeros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, @Superunicornio! Sí, meses después, no tengo perdón. ¡Pero te he escrito esto con amor y cariño y espero que lo disfrutes!  
> Gracias a nuestra maravillosa @malale_chan por betearme. 
> 
> Theseus en mi cabeza es Michael Fassbender y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario.

 

 

Se mordisquea los labios mirando como el paisaje que se ve a través de la ventana cambia hasta que llega un momento donde empieza a hacerlo más lentamente y los edificios dejan de seguirse unos a otros en un movimiento casi borroso. Cuando el coche se detiene por completo, en lugar de apreciar la vista del exterior, baja la mirada hacia su americana, toqueteándose la rodilla enfundada en sus vaqueros oscuros con nerviosismo mal disimulado.

 

\- ¿Seguro que voy bien vestido? Podría haberme puesto más elegante… – mira a ambos hombres, tan impecables con sus trajes y corbatas. Theseus lleva una camisa con un color que le queda ridículamente bien (aunque no piensa admitirlo ni muerto. Una cosa es pensar que al británico le queda bien el azul oscuro y otra muy distinta hacérselo saber. Dios, se pondría aún más insoportable que de normal) y Percival está tan arrebatador y atractivo como siempre (además, ha accedido a ponerse la camisa color granate que le regaló la semana pasada y sólo puede pensar en Percival encima suyo con la camisa abierta y…).

Total, que Credence se siente poco inseguro con su vestimenta juvenil e informal.

 

\- Claro que sí, dulzura. – comenta distraído Theseus guardándose la tarjeta que le ha devuelto el taxista, haciéndolo bufar. El Scamander se queja cuando le pega un pisotón, dejándole una marca en sus brillantes zapatos italianos.

 

\- ¡Que no me llames así! – se queja el chico levantando la voz, Theseus lanza unas cuantas maldiciones. Graves abre la puerta ignorando por completo a los otros dos y saliendo en un movimiento fluido, donde la fresca temperatura de Londres lo recibe

 

\- Joder, al final tendrás que abrillantarme los zapatos con la lengua. Estoy hasta los huevos de tus pisotones.

 

\- ¡Pues pórtate bien y no seas tan idiota! – exige saliendo del vehículo lo más cuidadosamente que puede. Aun así, lanza un pequeño quejido que llama la atención de ambos hombres. Graves sólo sonríe, pequeño y privado. Theseus no lo hace con los labios, sino con los ojos y su brillo malicioso.

 

\- En la cama no te quejas cuando me porto mal. – responde meloso el pelirrojo.

 

\- ¡Percival, dile a tu amigote que no sea tan asqueroso! – pero Percival pasa de ambos y, aunque esté de espaldas abrochándose la chaqueta del traje, Credence está seguro de que está rodando los ojos. Theseus suelta una obscenidad que tiene que ver con Credence y las cosas que le gusta chupar, ganándose una mirada envenenada y la promesa de que _‘ya me pedirás que lo haga y te quedarás con las ganas, idiota’_. Se gruñen durante unos segundos antes de seguir a Percival, que los espera con cara impaciente delante de un arco de metal que da a un jardín privado muy bien cuidado.

 

El chico se queda callado, ignorando al británico lo mejor que puede y mira la fachada del edificio. Parece antigua y tiene varias estatuas a las que no encuentra demasiado sentido. En la puerta hay una placa de madera labrada donde se puede leer el nombre del club. De repente los nervios que se le habían olvidado discutiendo con el pelirrojo vuelven con fuerza y busca la mano de su novio.

 

\- ¿De verdad no pasa nada porque yo esté aquí? – pregunta un poco ansioso.

 

\- Credence, el viejo insistió; no pasa nada. – asegura Percival acariciándole la muñeca cuando lo coge de la mano. El chico lo sabe, Albus también le mandó un mensaje a él diciéndole que su compañía sería más que apreciada, pero no sólo estará Albus y al resto no los conoce.

 

\- No quiero molestar…

 

\- Tú nunca molestas, cariño. – y de repente las manos calientes de Graves le sujetan de la mejilla para darle un beso. – Además, tenemos planes, ¿no es así? – comenta divertido, con un brillo muy específico en la mirada. El chico se pone rojo hasta la raíz del pelo y vuelve a morderse el labio inferior. Percival sigue el movimiento con la mirada y él mismo se pasa la lengua por el filo de los dientes, haciendo que se estremezca un poco porque sabe perfectamente lo que ese gesto significa.

 

La mirada del hombre es intensa y un ligero sonido le sale del fondo del pecho cuando empieza a sentir una caricia suave que baja desde la espalda hasta su trasero y aprieta con cuidado, empujando ligeramente la base del _plug_. Tiene que gemir bajando la cabeza y entreabriendo los labios.

 

\- Mírame, mi vida. – le levanta el rostro. – Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien. – Percival prácticamente ronronea. - ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres que lo pasemos bien?

 

\- Sí… - suspira encantado cuando ve la sonrisa del otro. – Aunque me da algo de vergüenza.

 

\- No tienes que sentir vergüenza de nada, Credence. – murmura contra su boca con la voz un poco ronca. Al chico se le derrite algo por dentro al oír el tono que emplea y parece que le vayan a temblar las rodillas de un momento a otro si no se aparta un paso y deja de sentir el calor intenso y el aroma intoxicante de Percival. 

 

\- Si no os importa y ya habéis terminado con vuestro numerito, necesito una copa para olvidar toda esta escena tan asquerosa. – exclama Scamander rompiendo el momento mágico. Credence le lanza un pequeño gruñido, molesto.

 

\- Vete a la mierda, gilipollas. – el pelirrojo pasa por detrás de Percival y le da un golpe para nada disimulado con su maletín, lo que provoca que Credence se indigne y el otro lo mire levantando una ceja, más divertido que ofendido. –  No te estás portando muy bien, Theseus. – avisa con una mueca entretenida. El otro le devuelve la mirada.

 

\- Ah, qué pena que esta vez no estemos en tu patio de juegos y no puedas hacer nada al respecto. – comenta con una sonrisa que gotea sarcasmo.

 

\- ¿De verdad tiene que participar?

 

\- Por favor, dulzura. – bufa rodando sus ojos azules. - Los tres sabemos que por más que te quejes de mí necesitas algo más que la polla de Percival para saciar tu descomunal apetito sexual.

 

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! Con mi Percy tengo bastante. – asegura mirándolo con odio. - Y me estás llamando… ¿Guarra, o algo así?

 

\- Bueno, princesa… - sonríe su pareja pasándole la mano por la cintura hasta acunar una de sus nalgas con la mano, apretando ligeramente. – Desencaminado no va. Eres como un súcubo. – parpadea, sin saber si se tiene que sentir ofendido, pero decide que no, porque se lo ha dicho Percival y lo hace con esa sonrisa arrebatadora de medio lado y cariño en la mirada.

 

\- Sabes que es mentira, Percy. Contigo tengo bastante. – pone un pucherito inclinándose hacia el cuerpo trabajado del hombre, Percival se ríe y Theseus les suplica que _por favor_ le peguen un tiro mientras anda hacia la puerta.

 

 

Una vez dentro lo mira todo en silencio, pero intentando no ser demasiado obvio. Desde el parqué del suelo hasta el revestimiento de las paredes es de madera oscura, el techo en colores mostaza que da a toda la estancia un color cálido, aunque recargado con las grandísimas vigas. Siguen a lo que parece ser un mayordomo (¿O es camarero? No está seguro) hasta una habitación grande que parece el salón de una mansión antigua. Hay más madera oscura, más decoraciones en dorado viejo y una gran chimenea donde arde alegremente un fuego.  Hay pocas mesas, repartidas aquí y allá. Algunos sofás y sillones, aunque sólo un par están ocupados.

 

\- ¡Credence, querido! Empezaba a temer que no pudieras deleitarnos con tu presencia. – Albus se acerca con los brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa detrás de la barba. Le da un abrazo ligero y se aparta, sujetándolo de los hombros para examinarlo. – La vida en esta maravillosa cuidad te sienta bien.

 

\- A ti también, Albus. – sonríe. Sonríe el doble cuando ve a Percival poner cara de amargado cuando el anciano no lo suelta inmediatamente.

 

\- Ah, no te creas, querido. Mis viejos huesos no soportan la humedad igual de bien que antes. – lo dice sonriendo y apartándose un paso para alisarse su traje azul brillante. Se gira hacia los otros dos, ignorando momentáneamente a Percival y dirigiéndose al pelirrojo con el que intercambia un par de frases corteses y un apretón de manos. 

 

\- Percival, querido. – Albus sonríe cuando el aludido aprieta los dientes ante el apodo y Credence está seguro de que lo ha dicho adrede para molestarlo. – Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de lo afortunado que eres; la compañía que disfrutas a diario es remarcablemente envidiable. - comenta mirando a Credence y guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

 

\- Lo sé, es una pena para esos envidiosos que no esté dispuesto a renunciar a dicha compañía, como ya le expliqué una vez a tu buen amigo Gellert.

 

El chico abre mucho los ojos ante ese comentario, ve como Theseus ha levantado ambas cejas e intercambia una mirada rápida con él, pero tanto el rostro de Percival como el de Albus mantienen una mascara de placidez que podría pasar por real de no ser por el brillo gélido en los ojos claros del más anciano. Percival parece satisfecho ante esa mínima reacción.    

 

\- Vamos a sentarnos, me he tomado la libertad de pedir que arreglen un rincón agradable para nosotros donde poder hablar con tranquilidad.

 

\- ¿Potter y Malfoy aún no han llegado?

 

\- Eso me temo. – chasquea los dedos y de la nada aparece el camarero (¿O es un mayordomo?) con una bandeja, tres vasos de _whisky_ y un coctel colorido que ponen delante de él. Tiene fresas y una rodaja de limón y huele a champán. Hay una caja de madera abierta en la mesa con diferentes clases de puros donde pueden elegir. – Algunas veces creo que la puntualidad británica es un mito.

 

\- Ah, cierto; sólo los caballeros llegamos a tiempo. – asiente Theseus ignorando el sonido sarcástico que hace el chico.

 

\- Imagino que, para el subsecretario de la Reina Isabel, nuestra Señora de Inglaterra, debe ser una cualidad indispensable. – y así empiezan a hablar del trabajo de Theseus. Parece más interesante de lo que Credence creía en un principio, y al parecer viaja muchísimo por asuntos internacionales.

 

Desconecta a medias mirando a su alrededor, dando sorbos a su bebida y con la mano de Percival pegada en la cadera donde lo rodea con un brazo. Se han sentado en uno de los sillones más grandes y Credence ha quedado en medio de Percival y Theseus. En algún momento aparecen otros dos hombres, también vestidos con traje. Uno despeinado con el pelo oscuro y el otro rubio y una corbata verde y plateada, ninguno de los dos hace demasiado caso a Credence después de las presentaciones y comienzan a hablar de negocios al instante.

 

Aunque la verdad, no duran mucho. Albus se pasa más tiempo hablando con Credence que prestando atención a la gente con la que se supone que viene a hacer transacciones, dejándole todo el trabajo a los demás. Así que charlan amistosamente sobre el lugar donde hacen la mejor pizza del mundo, los parques más bonitos y, curiosamente, debaten sobre como serían las sirenas si existieran (Theseus, que se sienta entre los dos, hace sus aportaciones momentáneas asegurando de que las sirenas no existen porque el megalodón ha acabado con ellas, lo que conduce a un excitado Credence a hablar del barco de Percival y de cómo alimentaron a los tiburones cuando fueron de vacaciones el mes anterior). 

 

Está tan entretenido contando la historia de Kitty Caliente, el loro motero, que casi se le escapa la señal de Percival cuando le aprieta la rodilla. Al mirarlo el otro no le devuelve el gesto, pero tiene una sonrisa minúscula que lo hace parpadear y recordar qué está haciendo ahí. Así que se levanta, agradecido que sólo Albus parezca prestarle atención para darle directrices de donde se encuentran los baños, y se levanta del sofá con una sonrisa y la cara algo roja.

 

Camina despacio, las puertas son muy pesadas pero una vez fuera de esa habitación una bofetada de aire fresco le golpea las mejillas despejándolo al instante y es un alivio. No se había dado cuenta de que hacia tanto calor ahí dentro y agradece el aire nuevo mientras camina por un corredor adornado por más cuadros de hombres viejos y con candelabros en las paredes (por lo menos los han modernizado y en lugar de velas tienen pequeñas bombillas. Aunque, a pesar de eso, le da la sensación de caminar por los pasillos de la casa de Drácula).

 

Le da tiempo a tirarse un poco de agua en la cara y maravillarse con las dimensiones del baño. No es como en los locales de Nueva York a los que ha ido alguna vez, esto parece de una casa particular. Una obviamente rica, claro.

Hay toallas en tonos oscuros, diferentes perfumes para hombres e incluso distintos jabones donde elegir. También hay una bañera de mármol negro, impoluta y brillante, aunque no entiende demasiado bien por qué si es un salón de caballeros. Aunque conociendo a Percival y su ambiente puede jurar que es por estética.

 

Theseus no llega ni dos minutos después y tiene los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios cuando entra.

 

\- Tenemos poco tiempo, dulzura. – asegura lamiéndose los labios. A pesar de eso no se mueve, simplemente lo estudia con el hambre empezando a aparecer tras sus pupilas. Credence mira cómo se deshace de la chaqueta para colgarla y se desabrocha el cinturón sin sacarlo de las trabillas del pantalón. – Estábamos hablando antes de las cosas que te gusta meterte en la boca, ¿verdad?

 

\- Eres un idiota. – le dice rodando los ojos, ignorándolo unos segundos para cerrar el pestillo de la puerta. Escucha un ‘ _tsk’_ y el brazo de Theseus aparece en su periferia y vuelve a abrir el pestillo. Deja la palma abierta contra la madera y Credence se reclina hacia atrás, sintiendo el calor emanar del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Suspira y mira por encima de su hombro hacia arriba, mordiéndose el labio porque sabe que va a conseguir el efecto que quiere. Efectivamente, Theseus lo sujeta con cuidado de la mandíbula y le cubre la boca con la suya, resbalando la lengua sobre sus labios de forma perezosa.

 

\- Desabróchame el pantalón y ponte de rodillas, preciosidad… - murmura entre besos. Le está pasando las manos por el pelo, enredándoselo y estirando muy flojito, y el chico muerde el labio inferior que tiene entre sus dientes con fuerza.

 

\- Sabes perfectamente que tú no me das órdenes, Theseus. Nunca vas a darme órdenes. – promete en un ronroneo. Las manos grandes y pecosas del Scamander le han ido desabrochado los pantalones mientras empieza a restregarse contra el trasero del más joven. Le mordisquea el cuello ‘ _sin marcas, ya sabes las normas; nada de marcas_ ’ haciéndole suspirar con ojos cerrados, apoyando casi todo su peso en el pecho del británico, que ha metido la mano bajo los pantalones pero por encima de su ropa interior y lo está sobando con una brusquedad deliciosa.

 

\- No son órdenes, es una sugerencia amistosa. – dice entre risas. – A ti te gusta chupar y a mí que me la…

 

\- Oh, por dios. Cállate ya. – intenta no reírse porque no le hace (demasiada) gracia. Theseus es un idiota, pero se aprovecha de que besa bien y ahora está resbalando los dientes por la lengua de Credence haciéndolo gemir con sus besos lánguidos.

 

El chico de verdad desearía que Theseus no besara tan bien. _No se merece besar tan bien con lo idiota que puede llegar a ser_ , piensa mientras se da la vuelta y le pasa un brazo por el cuello para acercarlo y que lo empotre contra la pared para sentir su peso.

 

Le baja la cremallera entre besos y empuja los pantalones y calzoncillos a la vez, hasta medio muslo. Permite que el otro lo sobe sobre su ropa ajustada y lo toque con prisas una vez más antes de arrodillarse y engullirlo con facilidad. Theseus coge un puñado de su cabello y lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, murmurando que _‘joder, sí’_ , dejando el cuello con sombra de barba a la vista.

 

Credence traga y sorbe, apoyando la mano contra el estómago del hombre, bajo la camisa, lo siente contraer los músculos y le clava las uñas haciendo que lo mire sólo para provocarle y metérselo con lentitud hasta el final, donde su nariz toca los rizos pelirrojos de su pubis y el olor es más intenso. Se aparta chupando con fuerza, ganándose un ligero quejido y sonríe con maldad.

 

\- Antes has sido malo conmigo y ahora no vas a disfrutar de mi boca.

 

\- Joder, eres lo peor. Seguro que lo que quieres es que venga tu _señor Graves_ y te folle. – se lame los labios levantándose, dejándose guiar con impaciencia por el Scamander y asiente mientras le baja los pantalones con prisas, quejándose de lo ajustados que son en voz baja.

 

\- Claro que sí. Voy a pensar en él todo el rato. – asegura en un ronroneo, apoyando los antebrazos en la pared.

 

\- Mentiroso. – y Credence tiembla con esa simple palabra. Susurrada en su oído con un bajo gruñido arrastrado, tremendamente sexy y atrayente que provoca un escalofrío placentero.

 

\- Siempre pienso en él. – se muerde un gemido cuando siente como mueve en círculos el juguetito que aún tiene en el interior, y algo frío y viscoso goteando por la unión de su cuerpo y el _plug_ , haciendo más fácil el movimiento y la extracción.

 

\- Mientras tengas mi polla dentro vas a olvidarle, eso te lo juro por mí nombre. – el chico lanza una risa burlona, aunque algo ahogada. No está viendo lo que hace Theseus, pero escucha ruiditos de papel de plástico e imagina que se está poniendo el condón.

 

\- Tu nombre es ridículo. – murmura contra su propia piel, los labios del pelirrojo le dejan un reguero húmedo y cosquilleante en la porción de cuello que tiene expuesto.

 

\- Mi nombre es épico y lo sabes. El tuyo sí que es ridículo.

 

\- Tú eres ridículo. Y si no me… me follas ya acabaré tan viejo como tú y tenemos poco tiempo. 

                                              

\- Alguien tiene que enseñarte disciplina. – Credence rueda un poco los ojos y se aguanta la sonrisa. Theseus suena algo distraído y cuando va a contestarle si van a estar ahí todo el día siente una presión resbaladiza y caliente en su entrada que hace que retenga la respiración y saque un poco más el culo, haciendo que se introduzca rápidamente en su interior. El hombre le sujeta por las caderas clavándole las uñas y respirándole contra la nuca, mojándole la piel y resbalándole las palabras junto con besos dados con boca abierta.

 

\- Thes… - pide ahogado. El ritmo del hombre empieza brutal y no le da descanso para respirar entre jadeos. Lo está sujetando por la mandíbula para girarle la cara y poder lamerle los labios mientras el sonido de piel con piel se escucha imposiblemente fuerte en la habitación acompañado de jadeos húmedos y humeantes.

 

\- No me creo que sigas tan estrecho, dulzura. – masculla. Le muerde con fuerza la garganta y el chico tiembla aun más, intentando sujetarse lo mejor que puede con la fuerza de sus embestidas. Intenta quejarse porque no quiere marcas suyas, sólo de Percy, pero se siente demasiado bien y sólo puede gemir. – No… no es posible que…. Ostia, es imposible sabiendo que Percival te folló anoche.

 

\- Hum… - hace un sonido apreciativo y se gira un poco para mirar a los ojos azules de Scamander. – Mi Percy. – sonríe con maldad y Theseus entrecierra los ojos frenando el ritmo, sabiendo perfectamente que Credence intenta provocarlo demostrándole que no puede hacer que se olvide de su novio.

 

\- Pero que cabrón eres. – le dice haciendo que lance una risita. – Será mejor que te sujetes porque acabarás atravesando la puta puerta, dulzura.

 

Y el chico va a hacer un comentario burlón y levemente hiriente pero no puede. El británico lo sujeta con fuerza de las caderas y si el movimiento de antes le parecía brutal lo de ahora es frenético. No puede respirar, el aire es caliente a su alrededor con la cara medio enterrada en sus brazos, el rostro de Theseus escondido en su cuello y lamiéndole el sudor mientras empuja con fuerza haciendo que en cada embestida golpee la puerta con una de las rodillas. Es rápido, siente el orgasmo empezando a formarse en su bajo vientre, donde el pelirrojo lo sujeta con una mano ofreciendo una presión maravillosa. Encuentra sus embestidas como puede, aplastado contra el cuerpo pecoso de Scamander y la puerta de madera sin espacio para maniobrar.

 

\- Ah, _ah_ , Thes… Voy a…

 

\- No. – le sale brusco como un mordisco. – Sabes las normas. – y Credence lloriquea porque está a punto de caramelo y lo necesita, _necesita_ correrse.

 

\- Thes, para, para, voy a…

 

\- Sabes que no puedes, dulzura. – no aminora el ritmo, aunque las palabras le salen sin aire, ahogadas y mojándole la piel. – No antes de que Percy haya estado aquí. – empuja aun más fuerte con las caderas y el chico tiembla porque va a correrse, pero no puede hacerlo. Gime y lloriquea un poco más, clavando las uñas en la superficie lisa hasta que Theseus se apiada de él y le sujeta con fuerza de la base de la polla al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos pierden cualquier tipo de ritmo.

                                                 

Empuja un par más de veces en su interior hasta que está bien profundo y gime casi en silencio, todo aire y una serie de quejidos ahogados que le hacen cosquillas a Credence en el cabello de la nuca.

 

El chico sigue temblando de ganas y no deja de lanzar quejidos frustrados mientras el otro recupera el aliento. Credence sabe que el pelirrojo ha usado preservativo, como siempre, pero puede jurar que nota su semen caliente cosquilleándole por dentro.

 

Le sale un quejido lastimero cuando, primero, siente que Theseus se desliza de su interior, y luego vuelve a sentir la presión del _plug_ estirándole de nuevo, pero no es suficiente y Theseus le da una plamadita en el culo cuando mueve las caderas buscando más.

 

\- Sabes que no. – le recuerda con la respiración agitada. Se arreglan la ropa en silencio, el más mayor con una expresión satisfecha y a la vez burlona cuando le propone que vuelva antes.

 

\- Me da vergüenza. – dice con la cara roja. – Van a saber lo que hemos hecho.

 

\- Con esa cara que tienes, probablemente.

 

\- ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?

 

\- Que tienes cara de recién follado. – Theseus levanta una ceja mientras se seca las manos tras lavarselas, como si fuera obvio. – Que eres de los que se dejan follar en baños públicos. - Credence se indigna y da la vuelta para marcharse.

 

\- ¡Tendré cara de… de eso, pero ni siquiera ha sido satisfactorio! – miente solo a medias, y posiblemente el otro lo sabe porque cuando sale con un portazo del baño está escuchando su risa de fondo.

 

_Será insufrible el pelirrojo del demonio._

 

Cuando entra en la sala donde están el resto y se sienta en el sofá con cuidado cruzando las piernas para disimular el bulto que su camisa no oculta, al lado de Percival, sigue con la cara torcida, pero al ver a todo el mundo mirarle vuelve a ponerse colorado y algo fastidiado porque sabe que Theseus es idiota y le ha dicho eso para que se centrara en el enfado y no la vergüenza. Bufa y le da un sorbo a su bebida, que parece más llena que antes y está aún más fresca. Supone que en algún momento se la han cambiado.

 

\- ¿Princesa? – mira a Percival, que está observándolo con un brillo divertido y algo caliente en la mirada. Se acerca a él hasta rozar con la nariz la mejilla del hombre y aspira su _aftershave_.

 

\- Es un idiota.

 

\- ¿Tengo que romperle la nariz otra vez?  - pregunta muy bajito. Credence niega levemente viendo por el rabillo del ojo como la puerta vuelve a abrirse y aparece Theseus perfectamente compuesto y con una gran sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

\- ¿De qué estábamos hablando? – comenta a la sala en general. El rubio (¿Malfoy?) lo mira con desdén, pero Credence no presta atención al intercambio y se acomoda contra el costado de Percival, que le pasa el brazo por los hombros y vuelve a inclinarse para hablarle al oído.

 

\- ¿Has sido un buen chico?

 

\- Sí. – murmura mirándolo entre las pestañas.

 

\- ¿De verdad? – Percival levanta una ceja y el chico se muerde le labio inferior, haciendo que le mire la boca.

 

\- Claro. Soy un buen chico para ti hasta cuando no estás delante. – eso provoca una sonrisa genuina e intima en Graves.

 

\- No tengo ninguna duda... – musita con cariño.

 

\- Credence, querido. Me he tomado la libertad de pedir que nos traigan unas pastas de un local cercano. – la voz de Albus hace que gire la cabeza hacia el hombre, que los observa con sus ojos de ese tono azul frío. Es extraño, porque los ojos de Theseus son del mismo color y mucho mas cálidos.

 

\- Oh, que bien, pero si es por mí no tenías porqué molestarte, Albus.

 

\- Para nada, es un placer. Hay lugares por aquí que preparan cosas deliciosas.

 

\- ¡Lo sé! Percival me trajo la primera semana que estuvimos en Londres un pastel riquísimo.

 

\- Y tienes que reponer energías, cariño. – comenta Percival como si nada. Credence se queda muy quieto, lo mira y luego mira a Theseus que se está riendo sin disimulo. Albus no se pierde nada, aunque los otros dos hombres de negocios estén discutiendo entre ellos prestándoles ninguna atención. Carraspea y no contesta, optando por dar otro traguito a su coctel de fresas y champán.

 

Pasa un montón indeterminado de tiempo y está tentado de sacar el móvil y ponerse a mandar mensajes a Queenie porque se aburre una barbaridad. No es el único, Albus intenta llevar las conversaciones y alejarlas de los negocios, pero ni Potter ni Malfoy le hacen demasiado caso e intentan hablar de cosas de trabajo (ahí es cuando Credence se entera de que esos dos tienen una empresa que ayuda a otras empresas a fusionarse o absorber terceras, que la empresa de Albus está intentando absorber una en Francia y que de ser así también expandiría las miras de Macusa).

 

Percival se levanta, abrochándose la chaqueta con elegancia bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Theseus, a su lado, vuelve a sonreír vigilándolos de reojo, pero sin girarse del todo cuando Graves extiende la mano para que Credence se la coja y ayudarle a levantarse.

 

No dice nada, no da ninguna explicación, simplemente estira levemente y guía al chico al exterior sin importarle en absoluto si llaman la atención. Lo pasillos no parecen tan oscuros y siniestros cuando va de la mano de Percival camino al mismo lugar donde estuvo con Thes hace un rato. No le dice nada durante el corto trayecto, pero una vez la puerta está cerrada a su espalda lo acorrala contra la pared, atrapándolo entre sus antebrazos.

 

Percival forma una sonrisa depredadora y le sale un gruñido desde el pecho que provoca un ronroneo de Credence.

 

\- Cuando te he visto lo he sabido, princesa. – gruñe.

 

\- ¿El qué, señor?         

 

\- Esos labios rojos… - murmura mirándoselos. – Tienes los labios hinchados como si hubieras estado chupando pollas. – el chico suelta una risita y parpadea coqueto.

 

\- Sólo una, señor.

 

\- ¿Sí? – ronronea el hombre pegando su cuerpo contra el del chico para que note lo duro que está.

 

\- Sí, la de Theseus. – asiente como si Percival no lo supiera cuando todo esto ha sido idea suya.

 

\- ¿Y te ha gustado? – vuelve a sonreír pero antes de contestar hace una pausa y se muerde los labios.

 

\- Sí, pero me gusta mucho más la tuya.

 

\- Cuéntame. – pide en un susurro ronco; Credence ha empezado a darle besitos en la barbilla y bajando hacia el cuello, aunque la camisa no le deja explorar demasiado, por lo que se contenta en resbalar las manos desde las solapas hasta los pantalones del traje.

 

\- Me gusta mucho más el peso de… de la tuya en la lengua.

 

\- ¿De qué?

 

\- De… tu polla. En mi boca, sobre mi lengua. – murmura cerrando los ojos. Ya le ha desabrochado la cremallera y está buscando el botón interno del traje. La roza con los dedos por encima de la ropa interior y siente el calor emanar a raudales. – Tu olor, tan masculino y… sexy. – suspira metiendo la mano dentro de los bóxers, casi gime al rodearle el miembro con la mano. – Y sobre todo tu sabor y lo dura y caliente que está siempre en mi boca. – Percival lanza una maldición a media voz y Credence casi lloriquea porque lleva desde esa mañana frustrado y con ganas, por no hablar del encuentro con Theseus que lo ha dejado aun más en el borde. Escucha como el hombre gruñe y lo siente enterrar la mano en su pelo dando un estirón.

 

\- ¿Quieres eso? Dime, princesa. ¿Quieres eso ahora mismo?

 

\- Sí… ¡Sí, por favor! – suplica en un gemido, todo ojos entrecerrados y labios entreabiertos. Se relame deslizando la mano, masturbando lentamente al hombre, que ni parpadea porque está comiéndoselo con los ojos. Su polla tersa y caliente casi le quema la palma y de repente su cuerpo duele porque no la tiene dentro, abriéndole y estirándole. – No, no, señor. – cambia de idea y de repente está desesperado y frenético, sacándolo de los confines de los pantalones y retorciéndose contra la pared. – Por favor, Percival, te necesito, te quiero a ti, fóllame.

 

\- ¿Tan impaciente estás? – sonríe encantado, pero el chico se queja cuando se aleja.

 

\- Sí, si no lo haces me voy a morir aquí mismo.

 

\- Ah, si me lo pides así no tengo otra opción, date la vuelta, mi vida.

 

\- No, no, quiero verte, no quiero que sea como con… No, quiero… - lanza un lloriqueo mas agudo, desesperado mientras lucha con sus propios pantalones. Graves le sujeta las manos y se las lleva a la cara para darles un beso a cada una, susurrando que ‘ _sssh, tranquilo’_ y no cambia el gesto cuando Credence le clava las uñas en el dorso de las manos, impaciente. Necesita sentirlo dentro y lo necesita ya, tan grande, tan duro y caliente.

 

Lo siguiente es un borrón y cuando se va a dar cuenta ya está sin pantalones, aunque le cuelgan de un pie porque ni se ha quitado los zapatos, está sentado en una pequeña esquina del mármol negro del lavabo, tiene el culo en el filo y la cabeza apoyada contra el espejo.

 

\- Abre más las piernas y déjame verte. – murmura palabras de apreciación cuando lo hace con esa voz ronca y humeante, sin apartar la mirada mientras se desabrocha la chaqueta de nuevo y saca un paquete de lubricante del bolsillo con el que se embadurna los dedos mientras Credence juguetea con el _plug_ , moviéndolo en círculos y sacándolo para volver a meterlo entre gemidos ahogados y miradas hambrientas.

 

Percival le aparta la mano y se lo saca, dejándolo caer en el lavabo con un ruido tintineante y metiéndole un par de dedos lubricados lo más profundamente que puede. El chico se arquea y abre más las piernas, pidiéndole que _‘ya, ya, por favor, no me hagas esperar’_ a lo que Graves tiene que hacerle caso. Se mete de una sola embestida y Credence se queda sin aire porque _por fin_.

 

 

\- Estás muy estrecho, mi vida. – dice con satisfacción, el otro suelta una risita ahogada porque es lo mismo que le ha dicho Theseus hace un rato.

 

\- Porque soy tu buen chico – responde con una gran sonrisa.

 

\- Mi buen chico. – asegura Percival inclinándose para darle un beso.

 

Al principio tiene que mantener el equilibrio apoyado como está en ese pequeño trozo de mármol, pero luego se deja ir sabiendo que Percival no va a permitir que se caiga, cruzando las piernas alrededor del hombro, sujetándole de la corbata para que no se aparte de su cara y así poder besarle todo lo que quiera. Aunque más que besos son roces y caricias con la lengua en la comisura de la boca, mordiscos en la barbilla y gemidos contra los labios.

 

Le gusta la forma en la que el hombre le coge por los muslos para levantárselos y poder empujar más profundo, la sensación de sus dedos hundiéndose en la piel, a sabiendas que va a tener marcas en un rato. Los dientes de Percival clavándose con una fuerza deliciosa y sus palabras haciendo que le tiemble algo detrás de las costillas.

 

\- Percival… Percy, por favor, necesito… - jadea sintiendo los labios húmedos viajando por su cuello, murmurando contra la carne que _‘delicioso, mi vida, eres el mejor, eres lo mejor’_ y no puede más. Tiembla y se estremece, gimiendo y corriéndose entre espasmos y manchando los dedos del hombre que se aparta, sujetándole con fuerza y moviéndose con rapidez. Estira de su cuerpo hasta que casi se cae del lavabo para acercarlo a sí, mirándole a la cara con unos ojos brillantes e imposiblemente intensos y la mandíbula apretada. Credence lo sabe, lo nota porque lo siente aun más duro en su interior, lleva los dedos al lugar donde se juntan y vuelve a estremecerse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintiendo como la polla imposiblemente caliente entra y sale de su interior. Cuando Percival hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñe, quedándose muy quieto siente el calor expandirse en su interior casi provocándole otro orgasmo. 

 

Pasa un rato apoyado en la clavícula del chico respirando de forma pesada hasta que parece haberse normalizado lo suficiente como para incorporarse. Le cae un mechón sobre la frente y Credence vuelve a enamorarse porque es ridículamente guapo y lo mira de esa forma tan dulce… Le pasa los dedos por el pelo, colocándoselo bien, pero antes de que se pueda apartar Percival le sujeta por la muñeca para darle un beso en la palma de la mano, apretándola contra sus labios y mejilla, dejándose acariciar como un gato grande cuando aloja el agarre.

 

\- Te quiero. – murmura el chico. Percival sonríe y cierra los ojos, inclinándose de nuevo para darle otro beso.

 

\- Lo sé. – se ríe y le da un manotazo. – Yo también te quiero.

 

Intenta arreglarle la corbata, aunque sabe que no ha hecho un buen trabajo, pero vuelve a sonreír cuando ve que Graves no se la arregla aunque sabe a la perfección que antes de entrar en la sala donde están los otros se la va a colocar bien y quedará tan impoluto como siempre.

 

\- Vístete, mi vida. – se queja un poco porque lo único que quiere es meterse en la cama con su pareja, lo dice en voz alta y el otro levanta una ceja como única respuesta, pero cuando empieza a adecentarse lo detiene. – No. No quiero que te vuelvas a pone tu juguetito. – comenta. – Ni que te limpies. – Percival ya se ha arreglado mientras el chico lo miraba, perdiendo el tiempo simplemente disfrutando con las vistas. – Quiero que me sientas gotear y te revuelvas en la silla pensando si los demás van a notarlo cuando te levantes… - dice bajando más la voz. Credence se pone rojo y se relame, asintiendo tras morderse los labios.

 

Se pone los pantalones de nuevo, busca el zapato que ha perdido en algún momento e, intentando no moverse demasiado se termina de vestir. Al escuchar le agua correr levanta la vista y ve el espejo lleno de manchas de sudor y vaho, piensa durante un segundo limpiarlo, pero sabe que Percival está encantado de saber que cualquiera que entre sabrá lo que ha pasado, así que no hace nada. Cuando se da cuenta el hombre está secando el _plug_ con una de las toallas oscuras (con las iniciales del club de caballeros) antes de envolverlo cuidadosamente en el pañuelo que lleva en el pecho.

 

\- Dáselo a Theseus cuando regreses. – pide con ojos brillantes apartándole el pelo de la cara. – Te pediría que te adecentaras un poco para que tengas menos aspecto de recién follado pero… Así estás perfecto. – el chico se ríe y es raro porque el pelirrojo le ha dicho casi lo mismo y le ha sentado fatal. Pero ve como lo mira y no puede pensar que lo dice con malas intenciones. – Yo vuelvo ya, si quieres tomar un poco el aire… Te iría bien, tienes la cara muy roja. – añade con una mueca orgullosa, como si le satisficiera enormemente ser le motivo de que Credence tenga los colores subidos.

 

\- Te quiero. – repite dándole otro beso. Percival le da una palmada en el culo, Credence suelta un chillidito porque está sensible y sale cuando el hombre le abre la puerta.

 

Pasea por el jardín durante unos veinte minutos aprovechando de la brisa y que no hace demasiado calor. Mira las flores y les hace fotos para publicarlas en Instagram, y cuando ya ha pasado un rato decide que es hora de volver a entrar. Saca el paquetito del bolsillo de su americana, donde estaba haciendo un bulto horrible y demasiado poco estético y lo esconde detrás de su cuerpo con todo el disimulo que puede al entrar en la habitación de la chimenea.

 

Se sienta junto a Theseus y se lo tiende intentando no llamar la atención al taparlo con su cuerpo al resto de presentes. 

 

\- ¿Me lo puedes guardar, por favor? – pide en un susurro. A Theseus se le ilumina la cara al ver el paquetito improvisado, mira a Percival, luego al chico y Credence ya tiene ganas de pegarle porque sabe perfectamente lo que va a decir antes de que abra su bocaza.

 

\- Oh, ¿tienes un regalo para mí? ¡Deberíamos abrirlo! – exclama en voz demasiado alta.

 

\- ¡Theseus!

 

\- No soy tan maleducado como para no abrirlo y dejarte esperando mi reacción, dulzura. – sonríe exageradamente y levanta las cejas encantado consigo mismo.

 

\- Podrías guardarlo, ¿por favor? – sabe que si el pelirrojo le hace caso es porque Percival ha carraspeado ligeramente sin deja de prestar atención a la conversación que está teniendo con Malfoy. Al mirarlo puede ver que, efectivamente, tiene el nudo de la corbata perfecto y no torcido como se lo dejó él. Sonríe como un bobo mirándolo hasta que recuerda que se está peleando con el idiota de Scamander, al que mira muy mal mientras guarda el _plug_ escondido entre los pliegues del pañuelo dentro de su maletín.

  
\- Parece que se ha levantado un poco de viento. – comenta Albus mirándole el pelo completamente despeinado. Ha intentado arreglárselo un poco, pero ha sido casi imposible. A su lado Theseus sonríe encantado porque en gran mayoría ha sido su culpa, de cuando lo tenía arrodillado delante de su polla.

 

\- Entre las humedades y el viento de Londres… - comenta Percival sin acabar la frase. El pisotón para nada disimulado del chico hace que se ría entre dientes.

 

\- Espero que estás disfrutando de tu estancia en esta maravillosa cuidad, querido. – tras unos segundos de consideración, añade; - A pesar de las inclemencias meteorológicas a las que te expones. – se muerde los labios para no reírse, a su lado Graves sonríe con pereza pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

 

\- Mucho, estoy conociendo a gente muy interesante.

 

\- Me halagas, dulzura. – responde el pelirrojo. Credence lo mira levantando una ceja.

 

\- ¿Por qué? No me refería a ti. – Theseus se hace el ofendido y Credence infla pecho porque todos los presentes se han reído. Vuelve a la conversación con Albus. – Aunque me hubiera gustado llegar a tiempo para ir a Ascot.

 

\- Una lástima, opino que todos los jóvenes deberían asistir, aunque sea una vez en la vida.   
  
\- El año que viene, si lo deseas, cariño. – murmura Percival acariciándole el hombro.

 

\- ¿Crees que podremos conocer a la realeza?

  
\- Querido, ¡puedes conocer a la realeza cuando quieras! – exclama el anciano. - ¡Sólo tienes que decirlo! La mitad de esta mesa están emparentados y la otra mitad tenemos títulos nobiliarios. Y estoy seguro de que Percival puede mover unos hilos también. – nota a su novio ponerse tenso, posiblemente por el desdén en el que lo ha mencionado.    
  


\- Eso no será necesario. – responde Graves. Su tono es brusco y aunque sonría no le llega a los ojos. – Ya tengo una sorpresita preparada para mi chico. – comenta acercándolo más a él y dándole un beso en la sien, toda una muestra de posesividad que le encanta al aludido. Lo mira, colorado y feliz.

 

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

 

\- Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa. – le murmura casi contra el pómulo. Percival huele a colonia cara y un poco a sudor por el ejercicio de antes. Se muerde el labio y le da un besito en la mejilla.   
  
\- ¿No me vas a dar una pista?

 

\- Ya te la doy yo.

 

\- Ni de broma, cierra la boca, Scamander. – avisa señalando a su amigo con un dedo y una mirada de censura.

 

\- ¡No! ¡Abre la boca, Theseus, dímelo! – y, de hecho, lo ve abrir la boca, pero el brillo en su mirada le transmite que no le va a gustar lo que sea que vaya a decir, por lo que decide que lo mejor es poner la mano en su cara y empujar. – No, mejor no. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.   
  
\- Tenemos que volver a la oficina. – comenta el moreno del pelo despeinado levantándose junto al rubio.

 

\- Ah, sí, Minerva debe estar algo enfadada. He apagado el móvil cuando ha empezado a llamarme. – suspira Albus. Credence lo observa y le da un poco de pena esa mujer tan seria y trabajadora teniendo en cuanta lo poco serio que es Dumbledore con las cosas de la empresa.

 

El chico se queda congelado en el sitio cuando los demás empiezan a levantarse y abrocharse los botones de las chaquetas. Percival lo mira con una sonrisa de medio lado bastante burlona, Theseus se pasa la mano por le pelo y Albus lo mira con curiosidad.

 

No puede ignorar cuando su pareja le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Siente los pantalones húmedos y se le pone la cara roja al imaginar que al levantarse ha dejado mojado el cuero fino del sillón, pero cuando se incorpora y lanza una mirada disimulada suspira aliviado porque Theseus ha apoyado su maletín justo donde él estaba sentado mientras se alisa las arrugas imaginarias de la corbata, aunque podría haberlo hecho perfectamente con una mano. El pelirrojo levanta una ceja y Credence sonríe un poquito, asintiendo en agradecimiento.

 

Piensa que Theseus no es tan mal tipo.

 

\- Será mejor que nos abriguemos, no vayamos a mojarnos. ¿Verdad, Dulzura? – le dice. Credence le pisa adrede al pasar por su lado levantando bien la cabeza mandándole una mirada asesina.

 

No, Theseus no es un mal tipo; es peor.

 

(Percival también se gana un codazo en las cosillas por reírle la broma, pero enseguida lo cambia por un beso cuando le promete que van a ir a cenar los dos solos a su restaurante preferido _‘¿Sin ese pelirrojo pervertido, Percy?’, ‘Sin ese pelirrojo gilipollas’, ‘Eh, que sigo aquí’_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeña aclaración; Percival y Credence son pareja. Una pareja seria, que simplemente invita a Theseus a su cama para pasar el rato de forma esporádica. Credence no odia tanto a Theseus como dice. De hecho, no lo odia nada.


End file.
